


Engrossed

by forlornfortuity



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornfortuity/pseuds/forlornfortuity
Summary: This was partially inspired by the revelation that Aura taught Arima how to dual wield, and it involves a reference to that.





	

Punctuality was completely an uncommon occurrence. On the days audacity overruled apprehension, polished shoes would click within the conference room’s interior. Lately, Arima had been frequently showing up at meetings, albeit tardy. A taciturn presence, but no less prominent. Seats had been claimed prior. Mougan was sitting besides Ui, ruffling the disgruntled young man’s raven locks. Were Kishou one of greater humor, he would’ve chuckled at the mere sight. Quickly, befogged vision scanned for the nearest chair available, and there was one besides Aura. Usually, Tanakamaru would take that spot, but it made no difference right now. Wedging himself in the empty space between her and Koori, he seated himself at last.

To no surprise, it involved a new operation. Information was written on a board up ahead, and handouts were distributed accordingly. Discussion took place almost immediately after all the information had been processed. Arima was close to nodding off, a few minutes wouldn’t hurt would it? Eventually, the symposium was bound to end shortly. No one would probably notice. However, someone did. There were eyes that constantly scrutinized him in silence. Kiyoko blinked initially in disbelief at the snoozing image of the CCG’s paragon of puissance. Head slightly craned in a way that his lustrous silvery locks brushed exquisitely along his brow, but most importantly the way his lips were parted as he respired.

Describing it was simply indefinable, the delicate curve of his lips, how soft, and luscious all of it seemed. For a moment, Aura became mesmerized by them. Unbeknownst to her, tired lids fluttered open noting her stare. He was well aware that this wasn’t the first time she had studied his dashing features now that he was attending these insipid conclaves. Arima only offered her a sleepy but charming smile, that would’ve jolted Kiyoko out of her entrancement were she not so composed. In turn, the woman only cast him a look of understanding. This was likely to result in an inevitable confrontation, she thought. Still, it was unforgettable how his lips slowly arched into that weary but virtually affectionate grin.

Once the assembly and deliberating had ended, several of the officers exited the room. 72 hours, that’s how much time they had to prepare. There was no need to rush to doom, and there was plenty of time to spare. She rose from her seat after tucking the leaflets into her folder. Calculated and dignified steps were taken, as her hips swayed sultrily with finesse. Kiyoko was a full-figured woman of incomparable suppleness. Slinky wafture of her curvaceous lower body piqued Arima’s intrigue. He needed to question her, but he couldn’t do so here, the encounter would have to wait till they were outside of this room. Not long after, he pursued her, trailing her footsteps until the door of her office was visible. Mindful of this, she purposely halted, which caused him to lightly bump into her back. “Sorry.”

Straining a smile, she responds. “Was it necessary to follow me all the way here?” Her query is only met with an affirmative nod. Part of her knows why he did, but she will not hastily jump to that conclusion until he speaks. “Perhaps. May I come inside?” Maybe she misheard him, but that last utterance carried a suggestive modulation. That was unlike him and she’d reprimand this comportment the moment they were inside of her cubicle. Upon entering, he makes a statement that further catches her off guard. “Lock the door.” Defiantly, she shakes her head, and addresses the matter. “Why should I? There’s no reason for me to–” Her words are cut off abruptly as he presses his forehead against hers. Tresses of his silky hair brushed against her flesh like his hot and libidinous breath, bespectacled orbs peering menacingly into the depths of her being. “Do you understand, Aura?”

This proximity was making her uneasy, but she would retaliate. Tugging the collar of his shirt, she pushed him aside, subsequently tossing the folder onto her escritoire. It only took a minute or two for her to lock the door. “Very well, then. Have yourself a seat.” Arima only glanced at the chair across from her desk and casually sat down. “I’m not the only one who has been acting strangely as of late.” This declaration made her heart sink to her stomach. “What do you mean?” Her defensive tone didn’t quite help her case. “You’ve been… ogling at me during the meetings.” In her mind, she searched for an adequate answer, but nothing could justify her actions. Reluctantly, she admitted to it. “Yes, I have. What of it?” Tugging at his tie, he loosened it for her to see, fingers dexterously unbuttoning several shirt buttons to expose his well defined collarbone and chiseled chest. “I don’t mind it when you look at me that way. Frankly, I want you to continue.” The movement of his lips when he enunciated words was no less fascinating than its appearance. Currently, he reeked of danger.

What was the cause of this brazen behavior? Nothing about this was appropriate. “Whatever it is you have in mind… Desist at once.” He raises a brow at her. “I don’t want to.” This was a side of him she hadn’t seen before, a rebellious one. It was so uncharacteristic, Aura felt like this was some sort of bizarre dream. She moved forward, yanking him up to her level enough that her gaze hovered above him. “Do not challenge me, Kishou. Lest you suffer the consequences.” Was she cross with him? He was unsure, but the intimidating air and commanding tone of her voice sent a bolt of electricity down his spine that he couldn’t quite explain. She possessed many of the qualities he found desirable. Competent, efficient, strong, elegant, authoritative, mysterious… and she was so irresistibly bewitching.

His arms encompassed her waist, pulling her down with him onto the office chair, as he wheeled them away to the corner of the room, where no one could see them from the outside. “I don’t want you to look at anyone else the way you do at me.” Kiyoko gripped his shoulders with tremendous force, enough that it could bruise him. He only hissed against her neck as his lips caressed the derma there without abandon. Her voice had softened, but included a degree of admonition. “This is wrong. I am older than you… We work together…” To accentuate his point, he only placed a few open mouthed kisses along her throat, stopping to briefly observe her mouth. The glossiness of her rosy lips practically encouraged him. In awe, he gently and slowly kissed her. His labial lingered upon her own for a while, before he moved away to speak. “That no longer matters. I’m not the same I was then. I’ve aged. My body has grown… feel it for yourself.”

Not even a blush was roused from that lewd phrasing to his disappointment, but that would soon change to excitement. Her fingers slipped past the opening he created in his shirt, and her nails scraped at his pectoral muscles sensually. He squirmed a bit in the seat, but she lifted herself enough from his lap, that her opposite hand would stroke him through the fabric of his clothing. Rewarding her was a sharp intake of breath from Kishou, who didn’t think she’d actually go through with his dare. As depraved as it was, he had entertained the notion of this happening before. Not in his wildest of fantasies did he believe the possibility of it occurring, though. She proved him wrong once again when she squeezed the slight bulge growing in his pants. He only emits a low growl, before he makes a revelation, one that could explain his attendance to the meetings. “I never forgot the sensation of your hands guiding me when we trained…” His palms proceeded to push her skirt up her thighs enough so the skin was exposed to him. A hint of the satin sheen of her undergarment now discernible to him caused his framed eyes to haze over lustfully.

He was having too much fun, wasn’t he? Kiyoko would have to mend this in a moment. “There’s still so much to learn, Arima. Allow me to teach you.” He’s surprised at how rapidly she had managed to unfasten his fly, and there’s an undeniable twitch at his loins. In a matter of minutes her hand is at work, jerking him deftly so that he can become fully erect. He’s faced with a bit of a struggle to control the sounds that are about to drip from his saccharine lips. “Let it spill, Kishou, because you too soon shall, but not quite yet.” This earned her a frustrated yet wanton groan. She had been relentlessly teasing him with her hands, while not granting him the gratification of release. Every time he felt close to the edge, she’d stop, only to bring him back to that pinnacle. Were he not so restrained in nature, he would’ve likely bursted by now.

Deeming it opportune, he begins to rub her lightly through the satiny fabric of her panties, noting a light dampness there. Knowing that alone made him wish he could feel the inside of her folds wrapped around him, but she was a cruel woman tantalizing him with the promise of ceaseless rapture that could not meet an explosive end. “May I?” She’s still pumping his shaft with her fist at an alarmingly fast rate, but breathily retorts. “Do as you will.” Arima has no tact in this endeavor, dragging the garment to the side will not do for him, as he effortlessly rips the delicate material altogether removing it from her. This resulted in an icy glare from Kiyoko, he’ll have to compensate for the destruction of her undies. In some manner, it might’ve been a form of retribution for her constant titillation.

No matter, she’s ready for what he’s about to commence. “Two fingers.” She instructs assertively. He grits his teeth as he’s grown impatient, but he knows better than to not follow. Slipping two digits in, he has a feel of her from within. Tentatively, he spreads his fingers inside in a scissoring like motion, which caused a decadent moan to flow out of her mouth. His ministrations do not cease, as he keeps toying with her moist perimeter, occasionally pressing down and stroking at her clit. She is much sleeker now than she was before, and the rise and fall of the swell of her chest indicates her own arousal and need. Leaning back in the sturdy leather office chair, his ivory tendrils sway a little, as he closes his eyes when she finally straddles him.

Shortly, he feels a sharp ram against his lap. She’s thrusting her way down on him mercilessly, and once she adapted to the size of his length there was no stopping her. Hips moved with refined agility all around him, to an extent he was growing forgetful of his surroundings. Aura moved at a breakneck pace, as she pushed herself up and down along his throbbing cock. Arima gripped at the armrests of the chair, nails digging deep into the material, panting uncontrollably as she continued her unyielding plunges, so much he could feel it to the very base of his member. To think she could bring him to this state while still mostly clothed, he only wondered what she could otherwise do to him fully nude.

Her speed hadn’t slowed, but he preferred it this way; rough and fast. The slam of her hips on his pelvis kept reminding him of how close he had been with just her touch before. This felt so much better, far more incredible, her shifting upon him bestowed him with a better view of her natural curves. He’s able to liberate the armrest of his grip, to grope her body greedily. His fingers erotically dance along her sides, as his hands clasp around her breasts massaging them. Kiyoko leans over, licking at his lips provocatively with an intentionally blissful sigh, and he lets out a shaky whimper.

The assault on his lap feels never ending as she continually bounces upon it. Her walls have coated the entirety of his manhood with her wetness. There’s also a tightness around him that has him gasping for air, but the zenith has yet to be reached. With each forceful pound, he finds himself bucking his hips up in response, as he’s now holding onto her waist to not lose control of himself. “I want you to lift and bring me back down for the last four thrusts. Think you can do it?” Infinitesimal beads of sweat are trickling from the side of his head, but he brings himself to reply. “I’ll manage with ease.” There’s a confident air to him now, and he tightly grips at her waist lifting her entire bodyweight with minimum effort. Slamming her onto him, he hits a particular spot that was destitute of accelerated euphoric ecstasy. Just as she had said with four thrusts, her juices had submerged him to the hilt mixed with his secretion, as well.

With an alluring purr, she voraciously locks lips with him, this time her tongue licentiously violating the interior of his mouth. Arima groans into it, viciously pushing into the kiss vehemently. He’s zealously devouring the succulent moisture of her mouth, as she does the same relishing his taste. Withdrawing, there’s a rather thin string of saliva between them, but he laps it up enthusiastically with a swallow. “You did well.” She remarks, and he only smirks at her in amusement. “I suppose I should help you clean up.” Scowling at him, she jogs his memory of the fact he destroyed her lingerie. He only laughed halfheartedly. “I’ll get you an entire set, one more suiting to that lovely frame of yours.” Utilizing some of the items in her supply closet, everything was promptly cleaned, but what astonishes him is what happens next. She withdraws from a small locker her bag. One of the contents within was an extra pair of undergarments, which she slipped on rather swiftly.

“…Why did you have a spare?” He asks genuinely curious. Aura only simpered at him mischievously. “Just my intuition.” His wan cheeks have become pronouncedly pink. She must’ve given consideration to the thought before no less than he, and was equipped for it. No, that was nonsensical. Unbelievable as it was, her intuition was far too acute. “Oh, and Arima… before you step out…” He turns to look at her with mild confusion and inquisitiveness. “You’ll have to find a way to put those pretty lips of yours to better work next time,” and she draws his attention by letting her finger trail up her skirt along her inner thigh. That’s all he needed to catch a glimpse of, to know what those words meant.

That would explain why she had been persistently espying his lips. The thought of exploiting his mouth to sexually pleasure someone wasn’t unappealing in the least. Quite in fact, it would give him something new to contemplate unchastely about. Starting with how to have his way with her using those very same lips and his skilled tongue. "I’ll stop by your office again… during after work hours. How does that sound?”

She pushes a few strands of her hair away from her face. “I’ll be expecting you. I’m sure you’ll perform up to standard.” He only offers her a dark look of cognizance. Ultimately, he still had so much knowledge to acquire from her, and he was a dutiful and eager learner.


End file.
